Karen Plankton
Karen Plankton es uno de los dos principales antagonistas de Bob Esponja. Es una computadora consciente que es la mejor amiga, compañera y esposa de Plankton. Ella es el sistema informático principal del laboratorio de su esposo, y suele ser la que le aconseja sobre como hacer sus planes (aunque Plankton no la escucha y siempre le sale todo mal). Su debut fue en el episodio "Plankton!". En la película, Plankton dice que ella aceptó ser su esposa, ella replica a esto diciendo nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Karen solía aparece en la pantalla grande del laboratorio de Plankton, pero en los episodios más nuevos aparece andando sobre cuatro ruedas. La relación que tiene con Plankton es muy agitada. Plankton no la considera su alma gemela y los dos discuten con frecuencia. Karen piensa que el primer nombre de Plankton es divertido: Sheldon, como se muestra en "Plankton's Army". A pesar de sus diferencias, Plankton ha dicho que casarse con Karen fue lo mejor que le ha pasado, después del fallo del plan Z. Karen es una Marc 2 UNIVAC Excedente con 256 gigabytes de RAM, y se ha mencionado que era un sistema de seguridad antes de casarse con Plankton. En el episodio "Goo Goo Gas", cuando Plankton lanza un gas goo goo a Karen, ella se convierte en una calculadora. En el episodio "Single Cell Anniversary", Plankton le canta a Karen una serenata por su aniversario de boda. Frases celebres * "Alga marina: 50% alga, 50% mar" ("¡Plankton!") * "Plankton: 1% maldad, 99% gas caliente." ("¡Plankton!") * "Ya he oido ese chiste antes." ("Fear of a Krabby Patty ") * "Oh, vamos, creo que estás exagerando." ("Plankton's Army ") Trivia * Karen recibió el nombre de la esposa del creador Stephen Hillenburg, Karen Hillenburg. * Karen nunca supo el primer nombre de Plankton hasta el episodio El Ejército de Plankton, a pesar de haber llevado 20 años de casados. "Muerte" En Bob Esponja: Un Héroe Fuera del Agua, Plankton usa a Karen para impulsar su máquina del tiempo. Se apaga y la máquina del tiempo se destruye más tarde, muchos fans piensan que esto marca la muerte de Karen. Sin embargo, si uno mira de cerca el momento de la destrucción de la máquina, la pantalla de Karen vuela fuera de la máquina del tiempo ileso. Apariciones Primera Temporada *Plankton! *F.U.N. *Sleepy Time (Cameo) Segunda Temporada *Imitation Krabs (Solo voz) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket Tercera Temporada *The Algae's Always Greener *Plankton's Army Cuarta Temporada *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Krabs vs. Plankton *Enemy In-Law *New Leaf (Cameo) *Best Frenemies Quinta Temporada *Friend or Foe *Krabs à la Mode *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Goo Goo Gas *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *20,000 Patties Under the Sea (Solo voz) *Banned in Bikini Bottom Sexta Temporada *Krabby Road *Spongicus *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *Komputer Overload *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Chum Caverns Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision (Cameo) *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons *SpongeBob's Last Stand *One Coarse Meal *The Great Patty Caper *Buried in Time *Shellback Shenanigans *Perfect Chemistry Octava Temporada *Frozen Face-Off *Sweet and Sour Squid *Walking the Plankton *Plankton's Good Eye *Free Samples *Karen 2.0 *For Here or to Go *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Chum Fricassee *Move It or Lose It Novena Temporada *Jailbreak! *Evil Spatula *It Came from Goo Lagoon *Plankton's Pet *Mall Girl Pearl (Cameo) *CopyBob DittoPants *Lame and Fortune *Pineapple Invasion *Salsa Imbecilicus Décima Temporada *Plankton Gets the Boot *Plankton Retires *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Undécima Temporada *Spot Returns *Spin the Bottle *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (Cameo) *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Grandmum's the Word *Bottle Burglars *Shopping List *Patnocchio *Karen's Virus *Girls' Night Out Duodécima Temporada *Gary & Spot (Cameo) *King Plankton *Plankton's Old Chum (Cameo) *The Krusty Bucket *Karen's Baby *SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout *The Ghost of Plankton *My Two Krabses (Cameo) *A Cabin in the Kelp *The Hankering *Who R Zoo? (Cameo) Category:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Category:Familia Plankton Category:Robots Category:Objetos